Fifty Moments
by JustADreamAway735
Summary: Fifty sunrises, fifty sunsets, fifty cones of ice cream, and fifty moments between a certain lovable nerd and the blue-haired girl who torments him. Short and sweet, just like a childhood summer. Edd/Marie. T for some language
1. Ten

_AN: Hey guys, surprised to see me here and not in Tangled or Rise of the Guardians? To be honest, I am too! I don't know, I was surfing the interwebs, trying to find inspiration for 'Leaves in Autumn', when I stumbled across one (or fifteen) videos for Ed, Edd, n Eddy...and I fell back in love with it. Seriously, this was my SHOW back in elementary school! I used to spend afternoon after afternoon watching reruns on Cartoon Network. Ahh, memories. Hahaha, so that brings me to now, right here, writing fiction for it. Fascinating, isn't it?_

_Also, I couldn't help but fall specifically for the Kankers/Eds interactions, **especially **Edd/Marie fluff. Don't judge, I find it adorable, okay? So yeah, hope you enjoy this fic I'm writing; it's gonna be a five-chapter story, ten little vignettes per each, all centered around Edd-Marie. Hope you guys like it, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon_

* * *

**Comfort**

She was the first one whom he willingly showed what was underneath his hat.

She didn't laugh, didn't scream or cringe like he imagined. Her expression blank, she traced the jagged scar with her thumb and remarked, "I've seen worse."

**Tattoo**

"No. I absolutely _refuse _to have that on my skin. Do you know what how many illnesses I can get from this?!"

"Babe, you need to calm the hell down. It's only a henna, nothing too permanent."

"What?! You said it was_ only face paint_!"

**Flavor**

"Awww, come ooonnn! Jus' one lil' kissss is all I'm askin' for..." she drawled out.

Edd easily pushed her clinging hands off his chest, mouth set into a taut line. "Ask me that again when you don't taste like alcohol and bile."

**Pain**

He should've been relieved.

Marie going out with that punk ne'er-do-well who just moved in from Apple Canyon was a good thing, right? After all, her in a relationship = her sisters probably letting up on their harrassment = three very happy, very free Ed boys. It all logically made sense inside and out, no argument about it. Therefore, he should have been dancing for joy when he heard the news, just as his friends were. But he didn't.

As luck would have it, Marie and her boyfriend walked right past them as Eddy finished talking. She didn't even spare Double D a passing glance. And that hurt in more ways than he could say.

**Testament**

**I, Eddward Hewitt, as a last act being a high school senior, do will:**

-Ed: all of the buttered toast, Chunky Puffs, and monster horror movies the world can give

-Eddy: a few inches of my height, a scam that actually works

-Marie: the knowledge of what's under my hat, every sock that I own

**I, Marie Kanker, give:**

-Lee: some hairclips so your eyes can see sunlight, Eddy wrapped in red ribbon

-May: a brain, braces to fix your buckteeth, and Ed chained to a metal pole

-Edd: a forever-tidy room, the secret of what's under my bangs, my love (not in a gushy sense, you idiot)

**Room**

She was so close tonight. _So close. _Just a few minutes ago, he was attacking her lips, fumbling for the doorknob, and his jeans were a few centimeters away from coming unzipped; they weren't even through the door yet for crying out loud! And now, all of her careful planning was kaput.

Still, Marie figured that she should've seen it coming.

Even though she actually coaxed (or unknowingly slipped alcohol into, whichever sounds acceptable) a few drinks into him tonight, _of course_ his first thought after stumbling into her bedroom would be to tidy it up. Even if his desirous girlfriend was pining for him. Of course. Only him, her lovable, analytical, neurotic, _drunken moron _of a boyfriend.

Marie buried her face into her pillow and groaned. Double D, groggy still from the spiked jucie, sat in the corner, trying to make sense of her mountain of dirty clothes.

"Messy, messy, messy," he slurred.

**Experiment**

"Okay, so put your hand here-make sure to have a firm grip-then tuck your head just like that, and-"

"This is stupid! I don't know why you wanted me to try this!"

"Please, be patient! I promise, this is going to be fine."

"Well, Captain Adventure, I'm starting to get sore, so if you don't hurry up-"

"We're not even halfway done yet! Good Lord, just try to follow my instructions and you're gonna feel a lot better after this. Now, put your foot over here and your other foot-"

"That's it, I'm outta here!" She huffed and stomped out of the room, exclaiming, "I DIDN'T NEED YOGA IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

**Ponder**

The Eds no longer cared about them. Whenever they saw her and her sisters approach, there wasn't any sign of fear, anger, or any type of emotion for that matter. Nothing. Marie laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, stunned by the realization. Without the fear she and sisters thrived off of, what was going to happen to them now?

**Letter**

Edd reached his front door, puzzled that there was a pink note attached to it. Eyebrows raised, he set his library books down slowly and pulled it off.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, try not to scream, because I'm right behind you? What in the sam hill-" A scent wafted off of the card. It smelled oddly like Crankshaft...

His voice was small. "Oh my."

"Hiya Dreamboat."

"AHH!"

**Declaration **

As Edd walked her to her trailer, Marie could feel the tension mounting. Tonight was the night. He was finally gonna say those three small words to her.

After sharing a long, deep kiss at her doorstep, Edd rested his forehead on hers, eyes heavy-lidded and warm like her favorite afghan. He gently brought his hand to stroke her face, and Marie mentally slapped herself for feeling so stupidly nervous. _Calm down, calm down. He's going to say it right now..._

Instead, Edd deftly kissed her cheek before bidding her goodnight. He turned to leave when-

"HOLD IT!"

Edd looked back to see Marie glaring-no, scowling at him, her narrowed eyes shadowing the hidden blue irises. She marched down and pushed him with an accusatory finger. "You wait one damn second, mister. We've been together for _one whole year_, and you don't have the guts to say 'I love you'?! What the _hell_ are you waiting for?! If you don't say it in the next three seconds, we're-"

He silenced her with a swift kiss and a rare smirk on his lips. "If my memory serves me correctly, my dear, I believe that I already have declared my affections for you. In fact, I'm sure that a few people will remember that fateful day in middle school. You were pretty heavy to piggyback, remember?"

_*Flashback*_

_Edd slowly trudged out of the classroom, roughly grunting with the effort that each step took; curses, why did Marie have to be so __**heavy**__? He weakly brought a megaphone to his mouth and announced, "My name is Eddward...Hewitt...and I looove Marie Kanker-"_

_He was about to collapse on the waxed tiles when she sharply tugged his head back and practically forced the bullhorn down his throat. He offered a feeble smile to the crowd of people, continuing,"Oh yes-there's nothing...more...I like than pig-gy-back-ing my gal, Marie Kan-"_

_At this he dropped face-forward onto the ground. The small crowd erupted in a noisy laughter, and Edd felt a light pat on his head, no doubt from Marie. Oh, how he hoped this was worth it._

_*End*_

"So," Edd continued with a wider grin, "Technically, I'm still waiting for you to say it to _me_."

* * *

_Well, how was it? Good, I hope? *gets hit with a rotten cup of yogurt* Humph. As Double D would say, "Their social skills are deplorable" (did I quote that right?) Oh well, glad you've read this so far, and I'll catch y'all later! _

_PS, anyone get the episode I referenced in the last one? Cuz I sure don't know the name :P Also, if anyone knows where we all legally can find the episode 'A Twist of Ed' for free, you should be a kind human being and share the info, yeah? Yeah! Thnxkaybye :)_


	2. Twenty

**Sensual**

He tried his best not to botch up his lesson, he really did. But with the way she laid on his mattress-revealing a shy amount of skin down her shirt-and had her bedroom eyes _very _concentrated on him, he couldn't help but stumble over words now and then. A blush creeping up his cheeks, he cleared his throat and explained, "Well, you see...Cleopatra and Mark Antony b-began their relationship after-"

Because the universe loved him so much, his Broadway genre on Pandora decided to play a few selections from 'Spring Awakening'.

Curse his taste in classical music and showtunes.

**Pants**

Before Edd could reply to the stranger, Marie possessively wrapped her arms around his waist, remarking, "I think we all know who's in charge in this relationship."

**Sex**

As Edd rambled on about plant organs and pollination, Marie banged her head onto one of the many open, askew books that lay on the table. Honestly, she expected her tutoring session about reproduction to be, well, not so _damn _boring.

**Culinary**

Despite the fact that she forced him to sit at the table (_"Try and help me cook again, and I'll punch you so hard that you'll have an even bigger gap in your teeth"_), Edd couldn't stop himself from watching her cook, his eyebrows raised and wary.

She smacked a live crab back into the boiling pot of water, and he mentioned, "Marie, even though all that food smells nice, I'm beginning to question the ethicalness of your preparation."

Marie didn't even look up from the cutting board when she said, "One more remark like that, and you'll be in the pot with that crab, mister."

Needless to say, the kitchen was very quiet until dinner.

**Weakness**

"She does not control me, Eddy!"

A phone vibrated in his pocket. Edd picked it up, answering, "Hello?...Yes, I'm heading over there right now...You want me to what?..._Four _of them? Are you sure?...Oh...Alright...Mhm, I'll go get it for you...No it's not any trouble...I'll see you there then...Alright, I love you too...Bye."

"HA! You're not just controlled, Sockhead. Your ass is _whipped_!"

**Education**

His jaw fell slack. It wasn't that the situation was not possible, but...not probable, not for a longshot. Especially with whom it involved. He gripped the two papers, eyes dashing back and forth as if somehow he could change the numbers.

She smirked and asked, "What? Shocked to see that this trailer trash girl actually isn't as dumb as she looks?"

Edd blushed sheepishly. That was _exactly _what he thought, but it wasn't as if he could tell her that straight! Instead, he composed himself, starting to say, "Well-no, Marie, I'm only curious to know-"

"How those scores match up to my grades, right?" she finished for him. Marie playfully nudged him with her hips. "Look, just because I don't flaunt it around like you do, I'm not an idiot. Not like May or Ed, at least. I only do bad in school 'cuz I think it ain't worth my time. I got better things to do, and besides-" She snatched the papers out of his hands and crumpled them up, "I don't think these numbers are all that important anyways, right?"

"Wait, if that's the case, you really _don't _need to be tutored, I presume?"

"Who's to say I didn't just want to spend more time with a certain Braniac?" Her smirk evened into a tiny smile and she hooked her arm with his. "C'mon, let's go back inside."

With an abashed grin, he nodded and led her back towards his house. "So, back to the engine we were looking at, I was thinking-"

They strolled into the garage, oblivious to the wrinkled papers that began to be blown away by the wind. A good four minutes later, the ink that said things like IQ, 143, and 130 was completely out of their minds.

**Present**

Edd laughed as he hugged Marie for her random gift, which was an orange oven mitt that had 'No explanations needed' stitched near the bottom.

**Music**

Well, that was definitely unexpected. Not unwelcome nor disturbing, but...surprising. He expected heavy metal or a rap artist he'd never heard of to be blasting from her speakers, maybe even hip hop. Head cocked to the side, Edd asked, "Is that...baroque music?"

**Question**

"Do you like me?"

**Answer**

"I think it's pretty obvious, Dreamboat."

* * *

_AN: YAY, chapter 2! Hopefully this one was better than last time, cuz I really wanted to get more in character...that AND I didn't want to overdo it with the lovey-dovey stuff, ya know? I think I wouldn't be the first to say that their relationship wouldn't be sugar and rainbows all the time, right? (GACK, I'm choking on too much sweetness even right now) Oh, also, thanks and hugs go out to everyone who's read this, especially those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I'll try not to let you guys down! :) Btw, is there anything you guys would want to see in future chapters? let me know, aight? mkay, until next time guys!_


	3. Thirty

**Jealousy**

"Marie, I just cannot _fathom _the meanings of your behavior. I hope that everything went to your plan, for because of your cantankerous actions towards that defenseless girl, we're forever forbidden to enter that establishment again!"

She scoffed, clearly brushing his argument off. "Whatever, that place was getting to be a dump anyways. Besides, what else was I supposed to do?! That sleazy airhead was clearly coming on to you, and I can't let that slut get off so easily! The nerve of her, thinking that she can flirt with you _right in front of me!_"

Edd cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest. "Our waitress was only taking my order, Marie."

Marie grumbled, folding her arms identically to his. " Well she didn't have to act so unprofessionally!"

**Pet**

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Edd froze at the doorstep, gaping at the inside of his home. All of the furniture was overturned and strewn about, the carpet torn at a few places and chewed up. Scuff marks wove in and across the linoleum tiles. Glass shards stuck out from the oddest of places-on the floor, in the couch, by the fireplace. Picture frames were cracked and broken, and a haze of smoke drifted from the kitchen. Dirty paw marks trailed _everywhere _around the living room, leading to a very happy, very muddy puppy that was held at the stomach by a half-smiling girl.

"Uh...surprise?"

**Name**

"Why did your mother give you 'Prudence' as a middle-"

Marie quickly answered him by punching a certain sockhead square in the jaw.

**Devotion**

The last lines of his message were this:

_Love, Eddward_

_PS: Please don't overwater Jim._

**Bathe**

Double D fell on the front steps with a thud, and he gently rubbed the sore spot on his greasy, fly-ridden head, glaring daggers at the two boys who had just tossed him out of the house. "Ya know, that was a _tad_ bit unnecessary-"

Eddy-whose hands were clamped over his burning nose-scowled and spat, "You know what's unnecessary? The fact that Ed and I have to put up with your freakin' drama with Marie! We're all _sick and tired_ of seeing you mope around and stinking up my house like a shit-covered snail!"

Double D looked at them with a deadpanned expression. "Wow, it's nice to know that my friends are there to support me in my time of need."

"Point is, Sockhead, you're a mess. You've been like a statue for a week, just sitting on my bed, holding my box of tissues, and doing nothing else! Do you know how creepy it is seeing you sit still for five hours straight?!" Before Double D could say anything, Eddy continued, "And do you know that this is affecting us too?! I've been going through scam withdrawal this whole time cuz I don't have your brains to work with! Ed is afraid to go near you since haven't bathed at all!"

Ed peeked around the door and cried, "Body stench is bad for Ed's nose, Double D!"

"Ya see that? SO," Eddy started to close the door, "Go to the trailer park, make out with the Kanker, and don't come back to my house until you take a _damn shower!_"

**Hue**

She always known herself as being somewhat of a rainbow. Blue hair fell over identical colored eyes. She painted her lips and nails as red as cayenne peppers. Her go-to outfit was a dark night shirt and olive cargo pants. Light brown freckles dotted her cheeks.

That day, she noticed a new color to add to her spectrum. Light pink dusted over her cheeks, growing deeper as she thought of a certain boy.

**Hide**

She covered up her blind eye for the same reason he blanketed his scar: they didn't need another reason for people to look down on them.

**Vertigo**

His head was swimming as he patiently waited for her answer.

"...Yes."

**Holiday**

Even though Edd was downright shaking in his boots at the start of the Thanksgiving dinner, he felt pretty confident that a good impression was made on Marie's family by the end of it. Well, 'family' actually; although hosted by the Kanker sisters and mother, the entire Park and Flush population was there to share the meal. Rows of tables were placed in the middle of the park, and a loud, cheerful, _warm _chatter weaved among the people.

At the start of meal, the many who sat around Edd did a very good job at making him feel even more insignificant. (_"Marion? What in the sam hill kind of name is that?" "Ha! I bet you couldn't even lift a pencil!" "Brain or brawn? I don't know, Marie, I think I would have picked brawn in this case."_) However, as the hours wore on, it became evident to Edd that their teasing was used only to show him their odd ways of affection. So, by the end of the dinner, Edd was laughing along with everyone, glad to be a part of a tight-knit community.

But...perhaps he shouldn'tve gotten his hopes too high about being one with her 'family'. Edd had already said his goodbyes to everyone and was about to go home when one last person (her mother, he presumed) shouted, "Knock her up and we'll castrate you, ya hear?!"

**Reverse**

"Greetings, Princess."

Marie shuddered at that voice. This particular voice had been the bane of her existence ever since she and her sisters had moved to Peach Creek's gated community five years ago. And with this voice around, it signified that his two best friends were somewhere around. Which meant that her sisters were in trouble. Uh oh.

Marie fixed her quickly smoothed her long, blue hair and shut her locker door, putting on the her best scowl she could show him. "What do you want, Double Douche?"

"My my, somebody's been becoming a bit too vulgar for my tastes lately." He trapped her in between the row of lockers and his arms, grinning as if he'd-yet again-won _another_ championship for whatever sports team. "We're going to have to tone you down, pumpkin."

Marie squirmed from his sloppy kisses and grabbing hands, praying that one of her kicks might actually hurt him. She cursed the fact that most faculty left school early on Fridays, and that her locker happened to be in one of the most unused hallways in the building.

She hated the anxiety, the paranoia of possibly being caught by him again and being used. Why him and his cronies decided to target her and her sisters was always a mystery. He claimed to care deeply for her, which usually was followed up by a punch to a guy's gut for hitting on Marie. That was bull. Complete, utter bull. If he even had a smidge of decency, none of his perverse harrassment would have taken place! All of his kisses and coddles did nothing but disgust her opinion of the athlete even further.

She hated him. With every fiber of her being, Marie Kanker hated Eddward Hewitt.

Finally, his lips left hers. "I'll see you at my soccer match later."

Marie frowned, feeling the urge to spit his putrid saliva back in his face. "I'd rather watch my brain cells die."

His gaze was steely. He clamped his teeth down on her sensitve neck and nibbled until a large red mark was left. Edd's gap-toothed smirk widened at Marie's pain-filled grimace. "I'll see you at five, then."

* * *

_AN: And that concludes chapter three! I'm so thankful that for everyone's support in this small amount of time. You guys have really driven me to improve my writing and have given me more ideas __about this little five-shot here._

_Also, what do guys think about the last one, Reverse? Personally, the concept is a favorite __of mine. I don't know why, but seeing our favorite characters in their __opposite forms is just...*explodes* Hahaha, and have you guys seen the design __for Reverse Edd? Two words: eye candy (Is that weird?) Ooh, that gives me a whole __new idea! What do you you guys think about having a little vignette here about __a Reverse Peach Creek AU? How about a one-shot (possibly)? Also, what kinds of personalities do you __guys think the kids would have in a reverse universe? Let me know, yeah? (I know, there's a whole __comic thing on Tumblr with this type of AU, but this is mine and your personal takes on it)_

_Special thank yous go out to Himawari Blue for their awesome reviews and support. __Actually, lemme just give a shout out to everyone just for being amazing. So, here goes: Himawari Blue, theEddBoyz, __asasin8444, BarthVader, CheddarHead, blackrose0917, meerturtle, __ShadowManipulator7,Ventuswill, gonzo22, and winter's bones. You guys have pushed me with your support, and I __can't thank you enough. I know, it's pretty lame to hand out virtual cookies, so I'm changing it up._

_Virtual aardvarks for everyone!_

_Hahaha, thanks for reading you guys, I really do appreciate it :)_

_Until next chapter_

_-(insert real name here)_


	4. Forty

**Confusion**

"So...how long?"

"How long for what?"

"Cut the crap, Sockhead, you already know 'for what'...How long have you liked her?"

"To be honest Eddy, I'm as unsure as you."

**Fear**

Two years of constant harrassment and kisses trudged by, and Edd was absolutely done.

He was done with being humiliated.

He was done with constantly worrying about being ambushed.

He was done with hearing ridicule.

But most of all, he was done with having to be scared of three silly girls.

**Inheritance**

"**Marianne Alberta Hewitt**, change that abomination you call an outfit **right now**_, _or the next time you see your friends will be when _you're all in wheelchairs!_"

"Ugh, I. HATE. YOU!" The sixteen-year-old dramatically stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed, scowling at her father all the way up.

Burying his forehead in his palm, Edd tiredly slumped into the nearest chair. He sighed, remarking to his wife, "I swear, she gets it all from you."

**Break**

Marie sat near the bottom of her trailer, quiet for once in her life.

Edd organized his room, reorganized it, then cried out in frustration that it just wasn't right.

The last words of their fight harshly played over in their heads, like a parrot who was well-versed in only two short phrases.

_"WE'RE DONE!"_

_"FINE BY ME!" _

**Television**

Five episodes of _Toddlers & Tiaras _later, Edd's eyes were severely glossed over. "Marie, I'm pretty sure my IQ fell about ten points."

**Technology**

Marie yelped as the blade slid across her skin. She glared at the boy who cowered behind his malfunctioning jawbreaker machine, its smoke creating a hazy cloud around the garage.

"I'm gonna give you a five second head start."

Edd was out of there before she could say 'one'.

**Stubborn**

"C'mon Ed, _please_ eat this, for me? For daddy?"

"No." The one year old stuck his bottom lip out and firmly shook his little head.

"Edmund Charles Hewitt, you eat this food, or so help me I will _not _finish my presentation about the periodic table!"

"Need some help, oven mitt?"

Before he could protest, Marie snatched the tiny spoon out of his hand and sternly said to the baby, "Mister, if you don't eat whatever the heck your dad decided to feed you, you are going down for a nice, long nap."

As their son munched on the goo, Marie proudly sat herself down, a certain grown man grumbling that he loosened him up for her.

**Smile**

No matter how upset she was at him, the sight of his dimpled, imperfect grin could brighten her day ten fold.

**Parent**

"Ya think you'll be a good father?"

"No." He stroked his wife's swollen stomach and smiled. "I think I'll be an excellent dad."

**Death**

Ed frantically shot his head from side to side, screeching out his friend's name. The leaves were staggering in this part of the jungle, and Ed's focus was halved between finding one of his most specialest friend while ignoring the choking, humid air. He wasn't the best hearer person, but he did remember one thing that Eddy said before he dove back into the immense foliage.

_"GODDAMMIT ED! GET BACK HERE, THAT'S AN ORDER! I JUST CALLED FOR AN AIRSTRIKE FOR THIS ENTIRE-"_

Ed wasn't too stupid not to be able to put the butter on the toast. He knew that the place could explode at any second. He was pressed for time. But he didn't care. Ed needed to find Double D. _We need to be three once more, _Ed thought.

A barely audible moan came to his left. Ed immediately cocked his gun at the source, only to put it away just as fast. He felt sharp tears prick the corners of his eyes.

The young man on the floor clutched his bashed-in skull and bloodied abdomen, offering a weak cough before rasping out, "Hello, Ed."

"No...Double D..." Nothing registered. This could not be. There was no possible way that the eloquent young man he learned to call a most best good friend was the same person who was shaking harder with each passing second.

His comics and television had not prepared him for this.

Another violent hack racked Double D's ribs, and Ed felt the blood rush out of his arms. He only wished that it could somehow go inside Edd. Without another word, Ed lifted him into his arms and sprinted back to the shore. Every step he took, Double D squeezed his eyes tight, telling Ed that he needn't worry.

"I'm fine, Ed...(Oh Lord) Really, I'll be...okay-you needn't...be so worried."

Then the bombs started to drop. Flames licked the back of his heel, burning his skin through the thin cargo cloth. The force of the explosions rattled the earth as if the creatures from "I Was A Space Hamster 2" were waking up from their nap. Ed gritted his teeth as he ran further, jumping and sliding his way through the neverending forest. _Almost there, _he told himself, _almost there._

Finally, he could see the sand bank with all the other burned and wounded, perhaps in more ways than one. Ed was never more happy to see water in his life. Eddy was making a point not to look at him, Ed didn't know why. He rested himself and Double D on a softer patch of scraggly weed with a sigh. Even though his head and stomach wounds had clogged up somewhat, Edd's bloodless body laid limp in Ed's arms.

Ed was speechless. Maybe if he knew that Double D only had a few minutes, he could've picked something better to say to him.

"Hey Double D..." Ed breathed.

"Ed...thank you." His voice was little more than a whisper. He feebly reached for a pocket and pulled out two envelopes, each with tiny neat handwriting. "...To my parents...and Marie-please, Ed."

After what could be passed off as a laugh, Edd said, "Ya know, tell...Marie...that maybe my hat had...a purpose now. Promise you'll...tell them."

"Okay Double D."

"Thank you."

His voice said nothing more. The person who was gonna be 'the greatest scientist in the entire world' instead faded away in his friend's arms long before his time, right there on that Vietnam shoreline.

* * *

_AN: Don't kill me, please! Really, I didn't want to end this chapter by killing him off, I swear! But I just felt like this had to be done. The whole idea of a loss of innocence intrigued me, and I couldn't shake it off at all. We've all seen the positive/embarrassing side of growing up for our three blundering stooges, but what about something a bit more sobering? What about them in a real life situation that required a hell of a lot of growing up to do? This concept kept plaguing me and biting at my heels that I couldn't help but write it. And why the Vietnam war? I picked this one specifically since, in essence, it was pretty much the first war that America lost, and I felt it fitting to the 'loss of innocence' theme. Personally, for a person who has been blessed not to have experienced the atrocities of war, I think I did a semi-okay job at portraying it (I hope)._

_ Today being America's Independence Day, I dedicate 'Death' to all of our past, present, and future soldiers, and to all of their loved ones who supported them. Thanks to you all for serving our country, and protecting the freedoms of its citizens. We are all indebted to your sacrifices, and are more sorry than we can ever say for the loss of friends and family; nobody should ever have to experience that. _

_One last note before I go: this is the second to last chapter. Isn't that weird? As I've said before I'm SO grateful for everyone who has read this, whether or not you've reviewed/favorited/followed. You are the ones who push me further, the ones I write for, and I'm glad that I've pleased you thus far._

_Stay safe this Fourth of July_

_Until next chapter_

_-(insert real name here)_

_*PS: EEnE one-shot prize and dedication to the first person who correctly guesses the movie I referenced in the 'Death'. Hopefully I made it obvious enough though..._


	5. Fifty

_AN: Well, here we are_

* * *

**Ten**

He pulled his hat over his red ears, embarrassed that his friends were laughing about his 'boring' future; really, what was so wrong with marrying a nice, orderly girl and living a nice, orderly life?

**Twelve**

As she pulled back, her arm wiped the smudged lipstick. She couldn't speak for him, but her first kiss was pretty enjoyable.

**Fourteen**

He finally had the courage to tell her those three dreaded words. He felt a twinge of guilt (was that disappointment he heard form her?), but dashed those feelings aside. Oddly enough, she complied to him.

**Sixteen**

She moved on to somebody else. An idiot with a brain the size of and as empty as a walnut shell, but somebody else nonetheless. Naturally, he tried moving on too.

**Eighteen**

"Congrats, Braniac." Her smirk was wide, and he leaned in for a kiss, their graduation caps carelessly falling to the floor.

**Twenty**

"Not yet." His eyes held a gentle, yet firm stance in them. Although she tried being mad at him, she was inwardly relieved that he wanted to wait. He kissed her forehead, saying, "In a little while, though."

**Forty**

Ten-year-old Marianne sat on his lap and asked, "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

A few hours later, his wife was half pummelling him to death, half comforting their scarred and weeping child.

**Sixty**

He used his laser pointer and began rambling about each and every known element on the table. Little did he know that his 'captive audience'-which was actually his wife and grandchild-was long asleep.

**Eighty**

"Jawbreaker? Why, I haven't had one of those in decades! Course, I'm not too sure if I was fond of the flavor or not. What was it again? Blueberry? Applesauce? No, not applesauce, but that _does _remind me of Mother's applesauce that she'd make whenever she was home. Or was it pear sauce? Yep, it was pear sauce all right. Oh, I remember the afternoons when I was a lad and she'd spoon it right into my mouth. But sometimes, sometimes there would be chunks and it would get stuck in my gap. Oh hoho, why did Father never get my confounded gap fixed? He was a dentist after all, and-no, that's not right. I do believe that Father was-"

*SLAP*

"You old fool, you're rambling on again! Just go suck on the Jawbreaker and try not to bore your grandson!"

**One Hundred**

The next time he woke up, she felt...airy. She looked down and lo and behold, she was young again! Not any older than sixteen or eighteen, she'd say. A skinny arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Greetings."

* * *

_AN: All I have to say, is thank you to everyone for joining me in this small journey. Who knows, maybe I'll write more Ed, Edd, n Eddy in the future, maybe I won't (well, whoever guesses correctly from last chapter I'll **have **to write more). Anyways, I'm all really grateful for everyone who has read, I can't thank you enough. See you guys around :)_

_Until next story_

_-(insert real name here)_


End file.
